Greta's First Halloween
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Morgan and Greg help baby Greta enjoy her first Halloween!


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I had to write a story for baby Greta's first Halloween! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Morgan, Greg and Jackson always looked forward to Halloween, but this year, it was a little more special - or a lot more special, in Jackson's words. This year was his baby sister Greta's very first Halloween. Greg and Morgan explained to Jackson that Greta knew nothing about trick-or-treating or Halloween candy, but Jackson still wanted his sister to enjoy her very first one.

On Halloween night, Morgan dressed Greta in her little pumpkin costume. She and Greg took pictures as Greta studied her costume and looked at her parents wondering what all the fuss was about.

Jackson came in the room after putting on his Wolverine costume. "All ready!" He smiled when he saw his baby sister in her costume. "Wow, Greta! Her costume turned out great!"

"Yeah," Greg said. "You both look outstanding."

"Daddy, can we go see Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara and everybody at the lab first?"

"I thought we might," Greg said with a smile. Everyone wanted to see the kids before they went trick-or-treating.

"Your Papa Eckie did say something about having extra peanut butter cups for you," Morgan said with a wink and a smile.

Jackson smiled and looked at his sister. "Greta, the peanut butter cup candies are my favorite! And I might let you have one, too."

"We'll see," Morgan said.

Jackson smiled as his little sister smiled at him. "Greta, you are going to love Halloween. It's all about candy! You can eat all the candy you want, but daddy and mama have to check it first."

"Yeah," Greg said with a soft smile. Greta just smiled at her family.

The group arrived at the lab and Jackson rushed up to Judy's desk at reception. "Happy Halloween!"

"Oh, my goodness!" The woman said with a smile. "What a handsome superhero!"

Jackson giggled. "It's me, Mrs. Judy! And look!" He pointed to his baby sister in Morgan's arms.

Judy gasped softly and smiled. "Oh, isn't she just the cutest pumpkin ever?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Morgan and Greg said hello and Judy offered Jackson some candy. "Mrs. Judy, can I please have some extra?" Jackson asked. "It's for Greta."

"Of course!" Judy said with a smile. Jackson happily took a couple of pieces and put them in Greta's bag.

"Wow!" Sean Yeager said softly as he came into the lobby. "Wolverine is here!"

Jackson giggled. "It's me! And my sister, too! I got some extra candy for her, cause she can't say trick-or-treat yet."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Sean said. He reached into his pocket and gave Jackson five dollars. "How about you buy her some candy from me?"

"Whoa! Thank you!" Jackson said.

The family headed to the lab and techs and CSIs greeted the happy kids. "Look at you, big guy," Nick said.

"I'm Wolverine!" Jackson said as he showed Nick the claws on his costume.

"Very cool," Nick said with a smile. "And Greta looks great, too. You think your little pumpkin might want some candy?'

"Can she, please?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "We've been trying to teach her to say 'trick-or-treat', but she hasn't quite got that yet." He held his baby daughter's hand and the girl smiled up at her daddy.

"Trick-or-treat!" Jackson said as Catherine rounded the corner.

"Oh, my goodness!" Catherine said with a warm smile. "You guys look so adorable! And I have some candy in my office for just this occasion." That brought a giggle from Jackson.

Lindsey, Henry, Mandy, Doc Robbbins, Super Dave, Hodges and Wendy all gave the kids some candy. When Conrad arrived, Jackson happily rushed up to hug him. "Look, Papa Eckie! Greta's a pumpkin! And I'm Wolverine!" He stood in the superhero pose for the character.

"Wow!" Conrad said. "Looks like you guys are having a great Halloween. And I might have some candy..." He pulled some peanut butter cups from his pocket and gave them to Jackson.

"Cool! Thank you!"

Greta smiled and reached for her grandfather. Conrad smiled and held the baby girl. "How are you enjoying your first Halloween, sweetie?"

"So far, she loves it," Morgan said. "She loves spending time with her brother."

"Yeah," Greg added. "Jacks has even gotten some extra candy for her."

"You did?" Conrad asked Jackson.

"Yes!" Jackson smiled at his baby sister, who was investigating Conrad's tie.

"Well, I think you two make the best superhero and pumpkin ever," Conrad said.

After the lab, the family went trick-or-treating to several houses in their neighborhood. Jackson got some great candy, and everyone offered extra candy for baby Greta.

When they arrived home, Morgan and Greg wanted to check the candy. So they put in the DVD of the Great Pumpkin for Jackson and Greta to watch.

Jackson rushed to his room as Morgan sat Greta on the couch. As Greg put in the DVD, Jackson rushed back and handed Greta the little Snoopy toy Finn gave him. "Greta, Auntie Finn gave me this. You can hold it while we watch Snoopy if you want to."

Greg and Morgan smiled at their sweet son. Greta took the toy and studied it. Jackson smiled and said, "I know you're going to love Snoopy."

Morgan and Greg sat on the couch with their children. "Jacks, I think Finn would love that you're sharing that with your sister," Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Of course," Morgan said. "She loved you very much, and I think she'd love Greta too."

"Aah!" Greta squealed as she looked at the toy.

Jackson smiled at his family. "Yeah. I think she would love you, Greta. I love you." He kissed his sister's cheek.

As the DVD played, Jackson tried to explain what was going on to his sister. "Greta, Snoopy's the best! He and Linus are fun in this one."

The family enjoyed the special and Jackson happily ate some of his candy. When the show was over, he asked, "Wasn't that fun, Greta?"

Greta was sound asleep, arms clutching the Snoopy toy.

"Daddy, she missed it!" Jackson said.

"Aw," Greg quietly said. "I think she enjoyed it."

"Yeah," Morgan said as she gingerly lifted Greta and rubbed her back. "She's had a big night."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I think she had a good Halloween." He rubbed her back and hugged Morgan. The family put baby Greta to bed. Jackson peered into her crib as the baby girl slept.

"Goodnight, Greta," he whispered.

Morgan kissed the tips of her fingers and touched Greta's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie. We love you."

"Love you, baby girl," Greg said. He hugged Jackson with one arm. "Love you, too, Jacks."

"Love you. Love you, mama."

"I love you, sweet pea."

Jackson peered softly blew Greta a kiss. "Happy Halloween, Greta. I love you!"

 **The End.**


End file.
